The Test
by aachannoichi
Summary: A romance has blossomed between Sherry and Jake, but the news that Sherry shares with Jake may change their relationship forever.


The Test

Sherry walked down the street polishing off the last drop of her large bottle of water and threw it into a nearby trash can. She was nervous going back to her apartment because she knew what she had to do and was scared to tell Jake about it. Chances were he would have some stupid sarcastic comment for her, but he was such a wild card and his actions could never be accurately predicted. What if he flipped out and just took off somewhere and she never saw him again? Quickly she pushed that thought out of her mind. If anything, Jake was never the kind of guy to cut and run, no matter what the situation.

Sherry could see her apartment building in the distance and she sighed softly. She was not going to be able to keep this from him forever, so she began to make a mad dash for her apartment building. It didn't take long before she stepped through the apartment complex doors and rushed to the elevators. Thankfully it didn't the elevator but a moment to arrive, so she pressed the seventh floor button and up she went. Once she stepped off the elevator, the knot formed in her stomach. She still couldn't think of a way to tell Jake.

_Come on Sherry, you can do this._ She thought. _I'm just going to blurt it out as soon as I get in._

Sherry took the keys from out of her pants pocket and placed it into the lock. Turning the door knob slowly, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Walking into the apartment, she saw Jake sitting on the couch looking up from his book as she walked in. He shot her a devilishly handsome smile and she smiled back. Making sure not to close the contents of the plastic bag in the door, Sherry locked her apartment door then causally walked over to where Jake was sitting.

"I'm late." Sherry blurted out as she sat on the couch next to Jake.

Jake, completely oblivious to the news she just stated, looked down at his watch and shrugged.

"You are only about fifteen minutes late getting here." He said nonchalantly. "What's the big deal?"

"No," Sherry gently corrected. "I'm late-late…"

Jake still didn't understand what she meant and he continued to look at her with a blank stare.

"Really Jake?" She said getting annoyed.

"'_Really'_ what?" He questioned becoming equally as annoyed as she was.

"My period hasn't come on Jake!" She half screamed.

"Oh." Jake said calmly.

Sherry looked at him as if lobsters were crawling out of his ears. She couldn't believe that he was so obtuse. She figured he would have a smart-alecky comment when she told him about the possibility she was pregnant, but for him to be dim-witted about it was a complete shock. However, after a moment or two the gravity of what she said finally hit him and his blue eyes widened.

"Oh!" He said finally comprehending what she said. "Oh shit!"

"Yeah..." Sherry said putting the shopping bag on the coffee table. "My sentiment exactly."

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but he was completely lost. It was strange, he had a comment for every occasion, but this time he was absolutely speechless.

"I brought a pregnancy test…" She said reaching for the shopping bag. "I'm going to take it; I just wanted to tell you about it first."

Jake looked at her tenderly, he could tell by that look in her blue eyes she was scared, but try as he might, he just couldn't think of anything to tell her.

"When are you going to take it?" Jake asked.

"As soon as the liter of water I drank on the way here kicks in." Sherry said.

"So shortly." He commented sarcastically.

Sherry had no comment for his added response. She was slowly getting use to Jake's sardonic sense of humor. Strangely enough it was starting to grow on her and she would occasionally find herself chuckling at some of his more cutting witticisms. But right now she didn't need cynicism; she needed reassurances; someone to tell her everything would be ok and that he would love her no matter what happened next and funnily enough, she got her wish. Jake gently grabbed her shoulders and pressed her head tenderly to his chest as he stroked her soft blonde hair.

"Listen Super-girl," He said softly cuddling her. "Go take the test and we'll figure out the rest when you get the results."

Sherry broke away from his tender embrace and looked into his stern blue eyes. He smiled softly to reassure her.

"It will be ok." He said sweetly. "Go take the test. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Sherry took the bag and walked into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. Meanwhile, Jake sat on the couch with a wide-eye faraway look in his eyes. The idea that his wonderful Super-girl could be carrying his child…? That was just crazy; crazy but not impossible.

It was about six weeks ago that they first made love. Jake had come back from his latest mission to check up on Sherry and see how she was holding up being on her own for the first time. Unlike him, she grew up with people who came to check-up on her and see how she was feeling. But with Leon running off on another top secret mission and BSAA guy's sister saving the world through her organization, it must be difficult for her to be alone and Jake took it upon himself to be her emotional support.

One evening, while he was in town, they had gone out on a pretty awesome date. He took her out to a near-by carnival. While they were there, he played every shooting gallery game and won. He even took a chance on a few of the more rigged games and he managed to win one or two of them. By the time they left the carnival, Sherry had a small toy store in plush animals; including a teddy bear that was so big it had to be strapped to the roof of Sherry's car to be transported back to her place. She couldn't have been more elated with the prizes he won for her.

After the carnival, Jake treated her to a very nice and expensive dinner at a romantic French restaurant. Together they talked and talked for hours, they even managed to dance a little at the romantic bistro. Dancing wasn't a specialty of Jake's but he made due and was happy to see Sherry smiling so brightly. Her cheerfulness was infectious as was her warmth, Sherry easily shattered those cold barriers Jake put up to guard himself from hurt and betrayal. When the date was over around midnight or so, both Jake and Sherry were reluctant to leave each other's side. So when Sherry asked Jake to come in for a cup of coffee, he did not hesitate to say yes. However once inside her apartment, it wasn't a cup of coffee that was hot and steamy; it was Jake and Sherry who were boiling over with desire for one another.

Jake fumbled around with her blouse while she practically ripped his shirt from his body. They were overcome with desire for one another and nothing would hold them back from fulfilling that desire. They kissed passionately from Sherry's front door, through her foyer, down the hall, and into the bedroom, leaving trails of crumpled clothes in their wake. By the time they had gotten to Sherry's bed, she was wearing nothing but a pink bra and panty set while he was down to his black boxers. Sherry had lay down on the soft mattress, but Jake hesitated for a moment.

"What's wrong?" She asked staring at him.

"I uh…" Jake paused and he couldn't believe what he was about to confess to her. "It's uh… It's my first time."

Sherry was surprised to hear that it was Jake's first time being with a woman. He had travelled around the world as a mercenary, so it seemed nearly impossible that he wouldn't have found a woman to make him a man yet; nevertheless it seemed plausible since he worked so hard to keep others at a distance. Sherry sat up in bed and looked at Jake sweetly. She gently caressed his face and smiled softly.

"It's mine too." She said sweetly.

"Are you sure it's ok?" He asked her. "Because if you want me to leave I'll…"

Sherry hushed him with a deep passionate kiss. His question was answered, but he was still a little hesitant. Sensing his reluctance, Sherry continued to kiss Jake, gently caressing his back as she kissed him. Her warm soft hands felt so good against his back. His whole body began to quiver as he kissed her in return. Before too long they were on the soft mattress passionately making love.

Snapping out of his daydream of their first time together, Jake thought it was very likely that Sherry probably was pregnant. Everything happened so fast that night that he omitted to use protection. Also, when he had reached climax he failed to withdraw from her in a timely fashion. At the time they didn't think anything of it, they even laughed it off like it was nothing. But now was a completely different story since Sherry may be pregnant.

"Holy shit…" Jake said to himself softly. "A kid… My kid…"

From his earliest childhood, he never expected to fall in love or marry, let alone have a child, but now that he has fallen in love he was happy at the idea that he may be a father. As he sat there waiting for Sherry to come out of the bathroom the thought of her stomach growing large with child thrilled him immensely. He was looking forward to rubbing her stomach and listening to his child's heart beating inside her. Or feeling their child kicking her…

Oh but first thing was first; if Super Girl was pregnant, they would have to get married immediately. No child of his would be born with his or her parents being married or ever be called a bastard. This child would be raised by two parents that love each other, nothing less would be acceptable. Quickly thinking, Jake figured they could get married in Las Vegas in a quick ceremony and then later on, perhaps after the child came, they could have a formal wedding, with anything she wanted. He would give her the biggest most beautiful wedding imaginable; the skies were the limit for his beloved Super Girl and anything she wanted he wouldn't hesitate to give her.

Finally Sherry emerged from the bathroom and Jake ran over to her and held her tightly.

"Jake…" Sherry began.

"Wait-wait I want to say something." Jake interrupted. "I will always take care of you Sherry and I want to be there for our baby. I know what it's like to grow up without a father and how hard it can be for a woman on her own with a kid; so I want to marry you and provide for you and our kid. And I promise that I will love both of you for the rest of my life."

"Jake I'm not pregnant." Sherry said softly.

Jake was dumbfounded and a little heartbroken by the news.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"As sure as the negative sign on the test says." Sherry said looking up into Jake's blue eyes.

"But those drugstore tests aren't always right, are they?" Jake questioned. "I mean there is a chance you may be pregnant."

Sherry smiled then reversed the question, "Are you disappointed that I'm not pregnant?"

"I…" Jake stammered, but quickly recovered. "I'm not; it just means we have to keep trying."

Sherry's blue eyes bulged at that last comment and looked at Jake strangely.

"If you want to keep trying that is." Jake added quickly.

Sherry chuckled softly, but nuzzled her head into Jake's burly chest. She would love to have a child with him, but she was content with their relationship the way it was. Besides, she was not quite ready to be a mother yet; however it was good to know that Jake would be a loving and good father and husband. Jake moved back slightly and leaned over to kiss Sherry. She quickly looked into his alluring ocean blue eyes before kissing him passionately on the lips. When their sweet kiss ended, Jake held Sherry tightly and whispered softly, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me Super-Girl."

"You are the best thing to happen to me too Jake." Sherry whispered back.

Jake smiled and scooped her up off the floor and carried her to her bedroom.

"Are you going to try to get me pregnant Jake?" Sherry asked coyly, as she wrapped her arms around Jake's broad shoulders.

Jake grinned wickedly and answered, "There's no harm in trying, Super Girl..."


End file.
